I Just Didn't Know
by ejo
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are Japan's greatest assassins who were forced to marry due to their grandfather's deal ages ago. They didn't know that they are both assassins. And they both didn't know that they are already falling for each other. MxN Rx?
1. 1

**[REVISED]**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meet Mikan**

* * *

**I Just Didn't Know**

In the busy streets of nightlife Tokyo, nobody would've noticed the dangerous lurkers nor the people called as Assassins. No one was sure whether they existed or not—only the wealthy people who can afford to hire one knows. The Assassin business first started as a rumour in the local areas of Tokyo until a famous politician was murdered cruelly and his rival for the election won.

In the southern part of Tokyo, Hama Rikyu, the beautiful cherry blossoms started to lose its petals. You can see and feel that summer was already creeping its way to Japan. The people attended a mini festival which was hosted by one of the broadcasting station that will showcase different kinds of fireworks. Nobody would have probably noticed that somewhere near them, a felony was about to happen.

_9:08pm_

In one of the dark alleys of Hama Rikyu, a pair of male were running for their lives. One of the man was carrying a bag, tightly tucked between his arms, which contained a newly-develop prototype of machine to increase the amount of money. The tall man carried most of the guns; he has a huge scar which drawn across his face, making it unforgettable to look at. The other one—a short man carried the bag, he was shivering in fright.

"Did she saw which way we took?" The midget asked to his partner who was loading the bullets in his gun.

"I think she did." His partner replied as he kept looking sideways in case of a surprise ambush.

"Ssssh!" The midget hissed as he bent a little from his spot. "I hear her footsteps." They saw a shadow creeping its way to them, they looked up and saw a petite figure staring down at them. They weren't much sure whether the figure was smiling at them or not, but they could see her shiny, white teeth under her shadow.

As soon as the fireworks started to pop in the sky, they clearly saw half of her face, a slightly transparent, black veil covered most of the lower part. Her honey coloured eyes met theirs. The tall man pointed his gun at her and pulled the triggered, the bullet shot wasn't heard for the fireworks continued to burst in the air.

She jumped down from her spot and stood in front of the men. "You should practice more," She advised. "If you can survive, that is." Her long, black coat fluttered along with the windy breeze that passed them.

"Fallen Angel!" The midget gasped as he stared at her from head to toe.

"Don't forget about me!" Another girl shouted from above, as she jumped down, landing beside the pursuer.

Taking a quick glimpse at her, you could see her curvy figure showing. She tucked some of her light yellow-coloured hair strands behind her ear before gazing at the two men in front of her. She was wearing a diagonal half mask, a pair of black leather gloves and a black trench coat.

"Black Mist!" The midget gaped, backing away a little.

"Black what?" The tall man muttered as he watched his friend shaking from fright.

The blonde girl sighed at her sight, she felt her popularity sinking. "You're so slow for noticing I'm the marvellous Black Mist." She enjoyed praising her name, much to her co-workers' dismay at her cocky attitude.

"Black Mist," The brunette hissed, showing an annoyed face. "You should just shut your mouth. Honestly, being your partner is such a humiliation."

"Kyaaaa!" She screeched as she tugged her friend's sleeve. "Angel-chan, I really love that look of yours."

"What's wrong with this people? They are so weird." The tall man mumbled, showing a face of disgust.

Unfortunately, Black Mist heard him. She gave him a terrifying glare, making the two flinched and felt shivers from their spine, and she charged toward the man, her fists curled into a ball. The impact was so immense that the man collided with the wall behind him, spurts of blood came out from his head and mouth.

"Never ever," She said, emphasizing the word _ever_. "Call me weird." After that she cracked her knuckles and turned to the other man who was carrying the bag.

The girl called Fallen Angel just simply rolled her eyes at her friend's action. Even though Black Mist was such an embarrassment to her and the underground world of Assassins, she couldn't deny that her partner had a high-level of skills which matched hers. "End the mission, Black Mist."

Black Mist gave a slight nod and walked toward the other man. She took a sharp blade from her belt bag and stabbed the midget's eye out. She kept pushing in and out the blade with a wide smile carved on her face. She enjoyed every second of it.

"I had enough." Black Mist said as she threw the knife toward the body. Of course, she had enough. After thirty seconds of pushing the blade in and out would tire someone out. And it bored her, too.

"Let's leave." Fallen Angel insisted, sighing at her friend.

"How about the machine?" The blonde asked, pointing her index finger to the bag.

"The given order is to kill the men who stole the machine," Fallen Angel said as she kicked one of the men's legs. "We have no obligation to return the machine."

"Whatever you say." Black Mist said as she swished her hand at her.

Then the two of them instantly disappeared into thin air, not leaving a trace of anything that will lead the murder to them.

* * *

At a small yet extravagant-looking room, Fallen Angel removed her veil and sat on the couch. She placed her legs on the coffee table in front of her. She stared at the black cloth and gave out a heavy sigh as if she carries the entire population of Japan's burden.

"Hey," Black Mist called as she crossed her arms. "You didn't even do anything at all."

"And your point is?" The brunette barked, raising one of her brows at her partner.

"I did the dirty work _again_." The blonde said as she sat on the coffee table, taking a pack of cigarettes from her pocket.

"That's your job, _Luna_." Her partner said while grinning.

Luna stared at her for a moment and beamed a smirk, "As you say, Mikan."

Mikan bent towards her partner and patted her head like a dog. She leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes.

"Hey," Luna called as she poked her friend's leg using her toes.

"What?" Mikan spoke whilst her eyes are still closed.

"You're way past your bed time," Luna said while stretching her arms up. "If your mom knows you're out, she's going to ground you."

Like a reflex action, Mikan stood from her spot and screamed loudly. She removed all of her clothing and changed into a casual type of clothes. She left through the window, which was the quickest way outside, leaving Luna all alone in the room.

After a couple of minutes being alone, Yuka lighted a cigarette and gave a huff out. "I really dislike that stupid personality of yours." She took another puff.

* * *

"You stupid girl!" Yuka cried, her hands on her hips. "I'm so worried about you!"

"Sorry Mom," Mikan said while she kept on bowing to her mother. "I lost track of time while studying at Hotaru's."

Yuka stared at her with suspicion. She looked at her daughter's eyes and she felt like she was telling the truth. "Very good." She said as she patted her daughter's head. The brunette was thankful that this assassin business helped her in some ways in daily life. Her lying techniques improved thanks to the work she was taking.

Mikan went upstairs and entered her room. She walked toward her drawer and fumbled around it but she couldn't find it. She started to curse in her mind. "Where the heck is it?" She asked herself as she removed a few things—like nail polishes, few bracelets and a couple of underwear—from the drawer.

When her hands had taken hold of something, she instantly took it out and removed her hands out from the drawer, revealing an eyeglass with no lens. She wore the glasses and checked herself out at the mirror.

"Perfect." She said as she removed the glasses and placed it on the side table. She changed into her pajamas, went to her bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, the sun shone down brightly as much as it could. The chirping birds added more flavor to the morning.

"Kyaaaaa! I'm late." Mikan screamed as she rose from her bed. She glared at her alarm clock and threw it on the wall. She hated how she bought an expensive alarm clock but had always failed to wake her up.

She quickly wore her school uniform and glasses as fast as she could, she went downstairs and headed to the kitchen. She took a slice of bread from the table and went out of the house.

"Damn," She cursed under her breath as she checked her wristwatch. "I have four minutes until they close the school gate."

Whilst she focused more on her watch than her way, she accidentally bumped onto someone.

"Watch where you're going." A raven-haired boy hissed while glaring at the girl in front of him.

Mikan took one good look at him—he was handsome all right. He had a masculine body, mesmerizing facial features and many more. She also noticed that he had the same school uniform as hers but claimed she never had seen him around the school. She sensed a different aura from him which made her take a step back. He had a different aura emitting out of him, he wasn't like any other.

"Who… Who are you?" She asked.

The guy raised his brow and stared at her from head to toe. _Strange_, he thought to himself. He felt something different from her among any other he has encountered.

**To Be Continued**


	2. 2

**[REVISED]**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meet Natsume**

* * *

**I Just Didn't Know**

Somewhere in the streets of Tokyo, two men were running and hiding as if their lives depended on it—which was real. They couldn't comprehend how the young man has managed to chase them quite some time—he was _professional_. They haven't encountered something like this before.

_9:08pm_

"Is he there?" The man asked, panting madly as he tried to catch up with his normal breathing pace. He leaned his back against the sturdy tree, a bag full of cash in his grasp.

"I don't know. I can't see." His partner replied, squinting his eyes at the fog that engulfed them. The fog was thick as a wall, nobody can see right through it, making it hard to move especially if someone was pursuing you.

Their enemy wasn't a regular one—their opponent sent a skilled one this time unlike the other previous ones. The target must had been the bag of cash they were carrying right now, not just a million yen was in it, but a trillion!

"I'm here." A young man called, making both of the men turn to the area where they heard the voice. Little by little the fog started to fade, revealing a figure of a boy wearing a cat mask. They gasped at the sight of him, terror seized them. Now, they thought, they're not going to survive this.

"You!" The man who was carrying the bag, cried. He glared at the boy in front of him, from his physical structure he still hasn't reached twenties yet.

"Yes, _me_." The boy said as he walked towards them.

"Black Cat." The other man mumbled through his breath as the moon shone down brightly at the boy in front of them. He was considered as a legend in the underground, at a young age he showed his skills to the higher-ups, making him advance to higher level of missions. Nobody knew if he did exist since nobody would dare speak of his name and no one would even live to tell the tale.

The Black Cat smirked under his mask.

As he took one step towards them, the two took a step back. They felt the difference in power as he stood in front of them—sure, from his height he looked like a high school student but the different thing is that: he had a malicious aura coming out of him.

"What do you want from us?" The other man barked. "Is it the money? If you want it, take it! Just spare our lives." He threw the bag of cash at his feet. The boy simply kicked the money out of his sight, this time he looked pissed off.

"I don't need your money," He said as he grabbed the man's collar, lifting him up. Nobody would have expected that from his small height, he had immense strength hiding inside of him. "The only thing I need is your foolish partner's life." He punched the man's face to a pulp.

The guy collapsed and fell with a loud thud on the rocky ground. With that, the Black Cat glanced at his next victim, who was trembling madly from fright. The man knelt down on the ground and pleaded for his life, "Please don't kill m-me!"

The boy looked at him, unmoved by the sight in front of him. He kicked the man's face, causing him to turn backwards. The raven-haired boy snapped his fingers and suddenly the man was on fire. After a few seconds or so, the entire body of the man was burnt to a crisp. Nobody could even identify his face anymore.

He glanced back to the other partner who stayed unconscious on the ground. He dug a hole under the tree and threw the body inside—he buried him alive.

"Finished." The young boy mumbled as he wiped his sweat pouring down on his forehead. He faded along with the fog and didn't leave a trace.

* * *

At a building in the busy streets of Tokyo, a comfortable room was prepared for the Agency's workers who take the name of Assassins. From the window, the Black Cat entered and made a silent entrance, not until his co-worker had noticed him.

"That took long." The pale-looking man commented. In contrast to his weak-looking body, his voice sounded strong and dominating. He was sitting on the edge of the bed until the young boy entered the domain.

"Shut up, Persona." The Black Cat hissed as he removed his mask and took a seat on the couch. He rotated his arms, making some of his bones crack in comfort.

"You're arrogant as ever, Natsume." The man said as he stood from his spot. Now that he was standing, you could see the height gap between them. He went toward the boy and cupped his chin, checking if he got any scars at all.

Natsume slapped Persona's hand and glared at him. He didn't like being touch by other men especially by _this_ git's hand. Persona didn't do anything but chuckled lightly at the boy's reaction.

"Naughty, naughty." He said as he eyed the boy. His dark black eyes met the boy's ruby ones. Natsume didn't enjoy being stared at by the man in front of him so he rose from his spot and turned the doorknob.

"Where are you going?" Asked Persona.

"Home." Natsume replied and then he left Persona all alone.

* * *

There was a soft creak at the door, Natsume decided to enter quietly, trying his best to wake the people in the house which only composed of his beloved sister.

From the shadows, a voice asked, "Where have you been?"

Natsume sighed and clicked the light switch, revealing a girl in front of him. She scowled at soon as she saw him taking his shoes off. "I was so worried about you!" She cried as she tugged her brother's sleeve much to Natsume's annoyance.

The girl's name was Aoi Hyuuga, she had the same physical features like her older brother—red eyes, plain black hair, slightly tanned skin—making her the perfect imitation of her brother. Natsume simply jerked her hands away, making her sister crossed her arms in frustration. She noticed that her brother had been coming home late but he never told her the reason why.

"Even though I'm younger than you," Aoi chided, making Natsume rolled his eyes in irritation. "I still have the right to scold you as a family member.

"Shut up! You're not _mom._" The older brother barked to his younger sibling.

_Ooops! It slipped out._

Aoi began to cry as she heard the word, mom. It had been a total of three years since their mother, Kaoru Hyuuga, passed away from a car accident. She died while trying to save Natsume and Aoi from death. Natsume felt a tinge of pain in his chest as he saw his little sister crying, he decided to give in for now and apologize to his sister.

"Sorry." He said while patting his sister's back, hoping that'll comfort her from her misery.

Many of their relatives blamed them for Kaoru's untimely death, their father—a workaholic—stayed in London for the mean time to negotiate with other companies.

* * *

The very next day, Natsume was late because his alarm clock didn't wake him up—_literally_. He wore his school uniform and went down to check his sister's condition. He didn't bother taking a piece of sandwich from the table for he wasn't hungry enough to eat breakfast. He glanced at the refrigerator's door and saw a letter from Aoi, clipped on a magnet: _I already left_, it says.

He crumpled the paper and put it in his pocket.

He gave out a yawn and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't widely awake enough yet, he didn't feel like going to school today but since he's a late transferee, he didn't have any choice. While walking, he collided with someone. He turned to her and saw that she was wearing the same uniform as his.

_Schoolmate_, he thought.

"Watch where you're going." Natsume warned in a good way, but misunderstanding never ceased to approach him in an unexpected manner.

The brunette gaped at him and eyed him, this action made Natsume annoyed. _So rude_, he told himself at the back of his mind. He took another quick look at her and noticed something different from her. Even though she looked like a complete nerd, she gave off a different impression. _There's something unusual on this girl_, he said to himself, continuing eyeing her.

"Who... Who are you?" She spoke.

Natsume stared at her once more from the corner of his eye and asked, "_Who_ are _you_?"

The girl in front of him gritted her teeth and replied, "Mikan Sakura."

On that time on, Natsume felt that this girl would be amusing for him.

**To Be Continued**


	3. 3

**[REVISED]**

* * *

**Chapter 3: And Then They Met**

* * *

**I Just Didn't Know**

The auburn-haired woman stared at the mesmerizing red eyes of the before her. He looked at her straight into her eyes as if he could see her very soul. His piercing stares made the brunette uncomfortable. Silence filled between the two, but Mikan decided to break it.

"I said, who are you?" Mikan asked, cutting the silence that developed. The young boy eyed her, it seemed that he was checking her out. The brunette grunted, making the young boy muffled his short laughter.

"Natsume Hyuuga," He introduced, smirking. "Single and available." He tilted his head, making Mikan see the proportion and very muscular parts of his neck. Mikan gave off a scoff as soon as she saw the sight, she didn't know whether the guy was just being humorous or was trying to flirt with her. Nobody ever flirted with her since she looked like a total nerd in school with her braids and glasses.

"I'm not asking whether if you are either single or available!" She shouted at him as she stuck her tongue out at the boy.

Natsume chuckled, he was amused by her childish antics. For the longest time now, he hasn't laugh until now ever since he took the assassin job and death of his mother. "But from the sound of your voice, it feels like you developed feelings for me." He mused.

"I DO NOT!" She screamed, almost making his ears bleed. "That's why I hate conceited guys like you, _it makes me want to kill them._"

"From hereby forth," He said while he wrapped his arms around her, making her cringe in horror much to his delight. "You'll be my personal guide and escort. I must say, it's an honour for you, isn't it?"

"I kindly decline." Mikan rejected his offer, trying to use the right choice of words to make him understand that she didn't want to do anything with him. She pushed him away and continued to walk away. The raven-haired boy followed her from behind.

"Sure, sure." He said in a tone of disbelief.

She stopped from her tracks and turned to him with a fuming look carved on her face. "You...! You...!" She muttered whilst trying to keep her temper. She looked at him and saw him grinning happily. She slapped her cheeks and gave out a sigh. She decided that she'll give in _for now_ to avoid a fight.

"Fine then," She said as she took hold of Natsume and then they both continued to walk. "Follow me."

Natsume flinched as he felt the girl's touch on him. He heard his heart thumping madly inside of his chest. He never experienced something like this before, he took one clear look again on the girl. He noticed the hidden beauty behind her thick glasses. If she wore contacts, he thought, her beauty would really show.

* * *

"I already shown you some parts of the school," She said as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'll take my leave now." The boy checked his surroundings out and gave her a slight nod. It was okay—the school, that was. The brunette had already shown him the important parts of the school such as: the library (good for sleeping), the clinic (one-way ticket to go home), the school botanical garden (good for skipping classes) and many more.

Mikan left him alone in the hallway and beamed a smile for herself. She was finally released from Satan's spawn.

Alice Academy, the institution that she was currently attending was full of all sorts of teachers and students. It was currently recognized in Japan that there were people amongst them who wielded unusual abilities. The government created Alice Academy for the people who have those _unusual_ abilities but now Alice Academy was accepting ordinary citizens as long as they can pass the entrance exam and pay the tuition fee. Detecting people who had an alice was hard. Sometimes unnoticeable alices were often ignored and took a lengthy amount of time before their alices were discovered.

Mikan opened the door in front of her and found her homeroom teacher standing before her. He was different from the other faculty members—he had a jolly soul, pleasing personality and was very close to his students. He often wore different sort of clothes that made him different and was usually outrageous, making some of the students speculate that he was actually gay.

"Mikan-chan!" He sang in a sickly sweet voice.

Mikan looked at him but she passed him by, not even giving out a comment on how ridiculous his outfit looked like. She didn't dislike Narumi at all but she didn't want to get _too_ familiar with him either, because she might risk the exposure of her hidden identity.

"Oh, look!" A student cried as he pointed his finger at the brunette. "It's the nerd."

A few of the students laughed at the boy's statement but soon the laughter died out when they heard the sound of hell itself.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

The poor boy who teased Mikan was found lying on the floor, dizzy from the collision of the infamous baka gun of Hotaru Imai.

"Hotaru!" Mikan gasped as she ran towards her best friend, preparing to give her a hug.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Ouch!" Mikan mumbled whilst rubbing a small lump on her forehead. It was the usual routine for the two of them, nobody was surprised. The only thing shocking was that how Mikan and the infamous Hotaru Imai managed to become best of friends.

"Didn't I tell you already?" Hotaru said in a matter-of-factual tone, placing her hands on her hips. "No hugging. I might get infected with your stupidity."

The brunette gave out a pout, "You're such a meanie." The class noticed that only Hotaru can bring out a different side from Mikan. The brunette only talked with a few certain people, making it hard to approach her with the aloof aura she was releasing. Although, nobody even talk to her.

Hotaru gave out a sigh and shook her head at her friend's reaction. Mikan linked her elbows with Hotaru and together they sat on their seats since they were just beside each other. No one dared to enter their friendship.

Then the door opened swiftly, causing everyone to be surprised. Behind the opened door, a young handsome boy was revealed. His manly and cool features made the girls go wild on their seats—they squealed rowdily, making some of the male students annoyed.

Narumi stared at the boy in front of him, his purple orbs met the red ones. It was an unusual colour but it reminded it of _someone_ he used to know.

"Your name?" Narumi asked, smiling at the boy in front of him.

"Natsume Hyuuga," The boy replied, making some of the girls scream more. His voice made some of the girls faint in joy. Mikan simply shook her head in misery as she saw the sight in front of her. "Transfer student, fifteen."

Narumi sweat-dropped and chuckled at the same time.

"Natsume?" A blond student muttered in disbelief, his eyes widening at the sight of the raven-haired boy in front of him.

"Ruka?"

"You!" Mikan cried in disbelief.

"Oh, if it isn't you." Natsume sardonically whined as he gave his entire attention to the brunette, compelling some of the girls to glare at Mikan. He turned away from her and concentrated on Ruka.

"How come you're here?" Ruka asked, an excited expression carved on his face.

"Well, my sister called dad and said that I always come home late. Then my father decided to transfer me into a school near the house and then—" Natsume explained but he was cut off by Narumi's fake cough.

"Um, could you continue this later since I have some reminders to say?" Narumi asked as he shooed the two boys away .

Natsume glared at him but the teacher decided to ignore it. He took the seat beside Ruka and listened to what the blond teacher had to say.

"All right. Everyone, there are killers on the loose." Narumi warned, making some of the students gasp in fright. Mikan looked at him in boredom, losing interest on what he had to say.

"Great way to start the _reminders_." Hotaru muttered, rolling her eyes the other way.

"I'll try to pretend that I didn't hear that." Narumi said as he chuckled softly.

"Killers? Then there's more than one?" A green-haired girl asked, her long eyelashes batted. She's the class queen who goes by the name Sumire Shouda. She tapped her long, pointy fingernails against the table.

"Yep. Last night, four men were murdered. Each pair in different places and they suspected that it was done by an _alice_." Narumi told.

"Alice? Isn't it a legend?" A male student asked, he went by the name Kokoro Yome but he preferred to be called as Koko. "Only a few are left."

"Mmm, I can't say." Narumi replied.

"Sensei, what are alices?" Asked a girl from behind.

"Alices are people who have mysterious and unusual abilities. Some use it for good but some use it for bad things," Narumi explained in a way not to frighten his students. "In this very room, we have a person who wields an alice but she doesn't use it for heinous actions." In the corner of his eye, he brief caught sight of Hotaru who was yawning.

"What kind of bad things?" A boy asked.

"Um…. _Mmmm_… How do I explain this? _Mmmm_." Narumi muttered as he cupped his chin.

"Killing, raping, stealing, arson and so much more." A girl replied in pure delight, making some of her classmates look at her. Her wavy, yellow hair was her best charm, other than her curvy figure which made boys drool in awe. It was Luna Koizumi.

Everyone who glanced at her gave her a weird look, creating a tension in the room.

"Luna-chan, how do you know this kind of stuff?" Sumire asked as she nudged her friend.

Luna stiffened and looked at her classmates. She shouldn't have answer back, she could have bring out the different side of her and risk her identity being given out.

"I watch it from some movies!" She sang in a childish voice, making some of the suspicion died out. Well, nobody would have suspected that Luna was actually an assassin. In school, she was the class' muse—cute, kind and has an angel-looking face.

People who had an alice and gotten to be an assassin must pick a piece of paper from a box which had what their characteristics be as a hidden facade to avoid risking their identity away. There were different sorts of Agency which handled Assassins of all sorts. Unfortunately for Mikan, she got the 'Nerd' character while Luna got the 'Innocent Babe' character. The agency which Natsume worked for doesn't hold events like those so he got to be natural.

"Let's start classes." Narumi motioned.

* * *

"Ah, class is finally finished!" Mikan moaned in relief to her seatmate.

"Looking forward in going home?" Natsume asked, smirking at the girl behind her.

"I have no intention talking to you." She said then she turned the other way, making Natsume chuckle at her. Ruka glanced at Natsume, making a small smile.

* * *

In the Hyuuga's residence, the doorbell rang making Aoi stop on her tracks to the kitchen and went by the front door. She opened the door, and behind it was a tall, middle-aged man who was standing in front of her.

"Dad?"

**To Be Continued**


	4. 4

**Author's Note: **Hello there! I've revised two whole chapters into one. Please do give a review and tell me what you think. Thank you!

* * *

**[REVISED]**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Sick Deal**

* * *

**I Just Didn't Know**

In the Hyuuga's residence, the doorbell rang making Aoi stop on her tracks to the kitchen and went by the front door. She opened the door, and behind it was a tall, middle-aged man who was standing in front of her.

"Dad?"

"Aoi-chan!" He greeted as he hugged his beloved daughter whom he hadn't seen for almost a year. He tightly wrapped his arms around his daughter as if he didn't want to let go of her.

"What made you come back?" Aoi asked, gesturing her father to enter the house.

"Well you see, your grandfather…"

* * *

"Ah, class is finally finished!" Mikan moaned in relief to her seatmate.

"Looking forward in going home?" Natsume asked, smirking at the girl behind her.

"I have no intention talking to you." She said then she turned the other way, making Natsume chuckle at her. Ruka glanced at Natsume and formed a small smile.

Natsume checked his watch. "Ruka, I got to go," He bid farewell as he rose from his seat. "My sister is going to nag if I don't come home early." Ruka nodded at him and waved his friend goodbye.

"Do you have any missions?" Hotaru whispered in the smallest and softest voice she could create up with. It was dangerous talking about that matter inside the room but no one would even try eavesdropping at their conversation. In an early age, Hotaru was discovered as an alice due to her noticeable ability. Mikan, on the other hand, still continued to hide the fact that she was an alice from the school.

"Yeah," Mikan whispered back, trying to lower her voice. "The Boss ordered me specifically to finish some dude off."

"Take care," Her friend mumbled, trying to hide the concerned emotions she was feeling for her friend.

Mikan slightly nodded and gave her best friend a friendly hug before she left the room. When she was about to leave the school campus, she bumped into someone whom she didn't want to see the most. She rubbed her sore forehead from the collision and looked up to the transgressor. Her face turned to a scowl as soon as she met his eyes.

"Natsume." She hissed.

The raven-haired boy glared at her, not saying a word at all. He felt something heavy in his chest, his assassin instincts told him that something dreadful would happen today. He studied the brunette with an annoyed face—_Why does she bump to me all the time?_

He lightly pushed her away, he was in no mood for teasing the young girl in front of him right now. He walked away from her, not even looking at her. Mikan decided to ignore him, his actions were just getting into her nerves. Before walking away, she took one last look at Natsume's back.

* * *

In a few minutes, she finally arrived home. She took one of her keys from her schoolbag and unlocked the doorknob. As soon as she entered the entrance she heard the loud sound, which made her flinch from her spot, from the party popper which her mother was holding.

She clapped her hands at the brunette, making Mikan look at her in oddness. Her mother stood in front of her, she was smiling widely too much. Did something good happen today perhaps?

"Sweety." Her mother said, her silly smile was still carved on her face.

Mikan looked at her, unmoved from her spot, "What is it, Mom?"

"Something happened!" She started, making Mikan worry a bit. She didn't like how her Mother was acting strangely today, she didn't enjoy it one bit at all. How come her Mother is so joyful today?

"What?" She asked once more time, gulping.

"I got a call from someone," She said. Did some of the Agency's enemies have finally tracked down Fallen Angel's home? _No, that's not it_, she thought. Her mother would have asked questions by now if someone have already tracked her and she wouldn't be smiling broadly. "_He_ says you have a fiancé, your dead grandfather arranged one for you before he departed from this world."

'I_ think my mom is trying to be a comedian or something. I decided to just laugh it out, making her look at me bizarrely. Her words are more peculiar than my reaction, I compared._' "Mom," Mikan called. "Stop joking."

She stared at Mikan with a serious look on, her wide smile suddenly faded. "I am serious." Mikan looked at her eyes, she noticed that she wasn't lying at all. She felt her knees growing weaker as each passing second come by.

She wasn't joking. She was serious.

* * *

Back at the Hyuuga's residence, Natsume had finally arrived at his home. He took his keys under the flowerpot beside the door and unlocked the door. He turned the doorknob to the right and entered the house.

"I'm home," He yelled loudly as he removed his socks and school shoes. It was silent, no one was on sight. He felt that there was something wrong. Normally his sister would reply back to his greeting with a _Welcome Back Natsume-niisan _but no reply could be heard.

Was this the thing he feared? Did some of his enemies have finally managed to locate his home? Did they kidnap his sister for negotiation? They couldn't have tracked him down, he _always_ erased all of the evidences that could point that he was the criminal. He threw his school bag down and headed to the kitchen as fast as he could.

His sister would usually be in the Kitchen, preparing their meals but this time she wasn't there at all. All he could see were half-washed dishes from the sink. He gulped. Sudden rush of fear crept to him. He wasn't afraid of dying—after all it was a natural process in living—what he truly feared was the pain that his loved ones would feel before their untimely death. That was why he always gave his enemies a quick death.

He heard a light clatter of glassware in the living room. Were the culprits still there? He ran as fast as he could toward the lounge but was only caught surprised when he saw his little sister holding two tea cups.

"Aoi..." He whispered as he gave out a sigh of relief. She was there. Safe and sound.

Aoi batted her eyelashes at him, she never saw her big brother all sweaty and panting madly. She stared to his eyes which looked like was about to cry.

"Nii-san." She whispered under her breath, still staring up to the big brother she truly cared about.

"Why didn't you answer back?" Natsume asked, trying to catch up his breath. "I was so worried."

Aoi gave an apologetic bow to him, "Sorry." She turned to the other side, making Natsume look at the direction which she was staring at.

"Father is here." She said in a soft voice, making Natsume's eyes widen in disbelief.

From the couches, he saw his Father sipping tea comfortably. His looks hadn't changed a bit at all except for his hair. The last time Natsume and Aoi saw their father, his hair was a bit longer but now it was trimmed neatly and nicely. The usual pure black hair strands were found to be mixed with white.

"Why are you here?" Natsume asked, taking the seat across his father's.

"You see," He began as he placed his cup down, staring at Natsume intensely. "It seems that Aoi have been telling me that you've been coming home late."

Natsume grunted, trying his best to control his temper.

"When I asked for your grandfather's advice he told me that there's only one thing that could straighten you up," He said, making Natsume's veins twitched a bit. "A woman."

"A woman?" Aoi asked in disbelief.

"Fortunately your grandfather remembered the deal he made with his old friend," He continued after coughing. "Both of them agreed to let their grandchildren get married."

"What the—"

"The time has come for you to get married," He said. "Honestly, I think it's a good idea since it'll surely make you a responsible man."

Natsume slammed his fists against the table, "Are you really serious? I don't want to get married!"

Aoi went to his brother's side and tried to calm him down but Natsume simply refused her good will to do so.

"I'm still young!" He protested. "Having a wife means there will be limits in what I can do. Plus, I haven't even met her!"

"Fine then. You'll meet her tomorrow." His father said, deciding that'll be the end of the conversation. Before Natsume could complain more, his father has already left, leaving him and Aoi alone in the room by themselves.

* * *

"Mikan, I receive a call from your future father-in-law! He said that you're going to meet his son tomorrow afternoon at a hotel called Ehtulia." Yuka said, making Mikan scowl in frustration.

"No way!" She protested. "Please mom, I'll be a good girl so just cancel the deal."

"Mmmm…. Let me think," She said, pretending to think. "No."

"God, save me from this terrible nightmare!" She screamed in her thoughts.

Unfortunately, she didn't know that it's actually a good dream.

After that short talk with her mother, Mikan immediately went up to her room. She laid on her bed, thinking of ways on how to get the deal off. "There's only three options for me, one- is to run away, two- is to kill myself and lastly three- accept the _stupid_ marriage and kill my _stupid _husband." She said to herself whilst pulling her hair.

At that moment, she thought that option three was the best for her situation but she didn't want to be a widow so she decided to scratch the phrase, _kill my stupid husband_. In other words, option three- is to accept the stupid marriage.

"Wait a minute!" She shouted mentally. "Who's my husband-to-be?"

She didn't thought of the possibility that her fiancé might actually be handsome, kind, sexy and rich. Maybe WHAT IF her fiancé was actually like that. The screws and wheels in her mind started to turn.

_Maybe_, she thought, _this wasn't such a bad idea after all._

She folded her arms and sat on the edge of her bed, trying to decide what she'll do tomorrow afternoon. Then she glanced at her wristwatch, her expression turned to a shock one.

"I forgot that I have a mission!" She screamed in her thoughts. She took some extra clothes from her wardrobe and placed them inside a backpack. She wore a black T-shirt, light grey skinny jeans and the usual black coat she wears during her so-called _hunt_.

She opened the window and finally left.

The very next day, the weatherman forecasted that it'll be a sunny afternoon—perfect for picnics and outdoor outings. Yuka forced Mikan to wear a short yellow dress with lots of laces which made Mikan itch throughout the drive. Yuka would have tied her daughter up if she decided to escape but the young brunette didn't even struggle at all much to Yuka's surprise.

After half an hour inside the taxi cab, both Mother and Daughter have finally arrived at the Hotel's entrance. It was a tall and gigantic hotel which made Yuka feel in awe, Mikan wasn't surprised much since she encountered things like these during her missions. Before entering the main entrance, Mikan took one last long look at the sky, imagining what will her life will be like with her fiancé.

Inside the classy hotel's lounge area, the raven-haired boy together with his father stood waiting for their companion. Natsume's father made him wear a blue sleeves shirt and a black denim pants for the lower body. He leaned against the wall, making some passerby's look at him.

"Is he a model?" A girl whispered to her friend.

"I don't know," Her friend whispered back. "I haven't seen such a handsome face in a magazine before."

Natsume simply ignored the comments he heard. He wasn't interested into just anyone, he doesn't need those boring girls he always see in his previous school. What he wants is something different, something unique that will add spice to his life. Suddenly, he thought of the girl he met yesterday. He shook his head, trying to get her out from his mind.

"Mom, geez," The girl in front of him pouted. "Stop pushing me around."

He looked at her in bewilderment. How come she's here as well? Why is it that wherever he goes, she's always there? The brunette turned her head around and saw the raven-haired boy looking at her. She felt her eyes widening as soon as her sight landed to him.

She placed her left hand against her chest and clutched her clothes. She felt something beating wildly inside her chest. Never before she noticed how handsome the boy looked except for now that he's wearing casual clothes.

"Natsume," Natsume's father said as he pushed his son to the brunette. "This is Mikan Sakura, she's your fiancée."

"Sweety," Yuka said as she placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "This is Natsume Hyuuga, he's your future husband."

Both children gaped at the sight of one another, they couldn't believe that fate was playing such a game onto them.

It took them a couple of seconds before the scene started to process in their mind.

"WHAT THE HECK?" They both screamed, lifting their finger at one another.

This wasn't a good idea at all.

**To Be Continued**


	5. 5

**Author's Note: **I've checked GA Wikia, they say that Natsume Hyuuga's father's name is Ioran but they also said that it's a mistranslation. Anyway, I'm going to use Ioran, okay? Due to lots of request, I've made this chapter extra long! Hope you guys like it. Do review please.

* * *

**[REVISED]**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Story Is Just Starting**

* * *

**I Just Didn't Know**

"WHAT THE HECK?" They both screamed, lifting their finger at one another.

The brunette froze on her spot, she couldn't believe what's in front of her. Out of all people to meet, why did Natsume Hyuuga have to appear? She gritted her teeth in frustration, she wanted to strangle the dude. The raven-haired boy simply stared at her after composing himself, he didn't expect that he'll meet her in here among all places.

He had to admit, she looks stunning without her glasses on and her hair let down. Her light yellow dress suits her auburn hair. Is this the same Mikan Sakura whom he met on his first's day? She felt like a different person—she didn't emit any of the mysterious aura he felt when he first met her. He glanced at her chest, he laughed, making the brunette look at him in suspicion.

"Why are you laughing?" She whispered to him in a soft voice, annoyed.

He tried controlling his laughter as much as he could, his muffled laughter took the parent's attention. His pointed his index finger at her chest, making Mikan look down. "You're wearing Polka-dotted bra," He said through laughter. "_-laughs- _that's so lame and childish!"

"Pervert!" She screamed, making some of the guests look at them.

"Ioran-kun," Yuka called, hoping the topic will be changed. Ioran, Natsume's father, looked at her with a knowing glance. "It's been a long time since we last met, right?"

Ioran nodded at her and beamed a smile out, "Yes, it's been a long time."

Yuka smiled back at him and gave him a slap on the back which made Ioran fall out of balance from his ground. "Ouch." He muttered as he rubbed the sore part from his fall. Yuka simply laughed at Ioran's reaction.

"Mom, you know each other?" Mikan asked.

Yuka laughed at her child's question as if it's the most obvious question ever. "Yeah," She admitted. "We were once engaged but since I eloped with your father and Ioran is currently dating Natsume's mother at that time, the marriage business started to fade."

"Huh?" The two children mumbled, looking in curiosity.

"Actually," Ioran stated whilst chuckling. "Your grandparents decided that the wedding was meant for me and Yuka but since Yuka ran away from the marriage and I love another woman, the wedding between the two of us is cut off.

"But since the two grandfathers wanted to go on with the deal, the marriage was passed on to you guys." Yuka said while smiling widely.

Mikan clutched to her Mother's arm. "Can't I do the same?" She pleaded. "Can't I just ran away and elope with someone just like what you did?"

Yuka pinched her daughter's cheeks, "Definitely not!"

Mikan moaned in defeat as she tried to release herself from her mother's grasp, "I don't like this at all! Why don't you even ask Natsume's opinion about this matter?"

Ioran placed his hands on his child's shoulders and looked at him with a serious face on. "Natsume, this is the only wish of your grandfather," His father asked. "Please accept the marriage, okay?"

Natsume released a heavy sigh and gave a slight nod to his father.

"Great!" Yuka and Ioran shouted in unison. They gave each other a high-five as if they accomplished something impossible to happen.

"You didn't even ask my opinion!" Mikan stated, making Natsume look at her in annoyance. "I don't want to get married to _him_," She pointed her finger at him accusingly. "He's the jerk of the century!"

Yuka closed her eyes and came up with a plan.

"I think Mikan should live with you guys for two days or so," Yuka suggested, making Ioran grin. "She'll get used in your household."

"I agree." Ioran said in agreement.

"Mom!" Mikan protested but her mother and Ioran suddenly disappeared. She turned to Natsume who was avoiding her gaze.

"How could they be so cruel?" Mikan moaned.

"Face it, dimwit," He said which made Mikan's vein twitch in displeasure. "They passed their own problem to their kids, what a nuisance."

"I don't want to listen to you!" Mikan whined as she placed her hands on her ears.

The raven-haired boy walked closer to her and cupped her chin. "You better prepare yourself," He said through his teeth. "It takes a lot of work to be the bride of Natsume Hyuuga."

The brunette clenched her fists and growled at him. If only she doesn't risk her identity away, she would have killed the boy in front of him. She glared at him with all her might. "I'll send you to hell!" She yelled whilst he only rolled his eyes at her.

Before Natsume was about to leave, Mikan called his name which made him turn back to her with a glance.

"Hey," She spoke. "What made you accept this deal?" Her honey-coated eyes were lost in his crimson-red orbs. He ran his fingers through his hair, making Mikan raise a brow. He turned around, his back facing her.

"I, myself, don't know." He murmured as he left through the hotel's main entrance.

* * *

_5:30pm_

Mikan went to her house and saw a large cylinder sports bag on the doorstep with a small piece of letter attached to it. She ignored it completely and rummaged through her pocket for the keys to unlock the front door. When she finally lifted the key off from her pocket, she fit it on the keyhole but funny thing is that the key didn't match the hole.

She took a closer look. _It was changed!_

"Cunning," She muttered, referring to her Mother's action.

She turned her attention to the bag lying on the doorstep. She stooped down and read the letter on one hand.

_Dear Mikan,_

_Please forgive Mama for changing the doorknob. I really want you to get to know the Hyuuga's much better. This is for your own good, okay? I packed all the things you'll need in this bag. Take care sweety._

_Love, Mom._

She zipped open the bag and saw a few packs of clothes inside. She also spotted a few of her bathing utensils inside.

Mikan heaved out a sigh and lifted the bag with her to the Hyuuga's.

Mikan crumpled the letter and put it in her pocket then she lifted the sports bag and carried it to the Hyuuga's. Using the letter as her guide to Natsume's house, he finally went there.

* * *

At the Hyuuga's, it was no normal occurrence that someone would be visiting them. Aoi prepared a huge feast for the visitor. Whilst preparing, she was all giddy which made Natsume more annoyed. They never placed their china cups out but now different tea sets are on the coffee table in the lounge.

_DING DONG_, came from the doorbell. Aoi instantly got up from her seat and went to the front door to greet the guest who'll stay with their for a short time, according to their father. She widely opened the door, Mikan stood tall in front of her with the back hanging at her back.

"So cute." Mikan thought when her eyes landed on the girl in front of her.

"You must be Mikan-san," She stated while smiling. Mikan nodded at her but felt uncomfortable when the young girl called her name with _–san_ as the honorific. "Come in, let me carry your things."

Mikan chuckled at the girl. "This bag is heavy. I'll just carry it." She assured the girl that it's all right with her.

Aoi turned her back at her called, "Father! Brother! Mikan-san has finally arrived."

Ioran came down from upstairs, he was wearing a brown robe. In his left hand he's holding a remote and in the other a glass of lemonade. "Hello there Mikan." He greeted, smiling happily at her sight.

Mikan returned his smile and gave a polite bow.

"Do you want to eat?" Aoi asked, holding both of Mikan's hands. Mikan simply shook her head at her and flashed a smile.

"I'm afraid that I haven't prepared the guest room yet. So why don't you sleep in Natsume's room?" Ioran suggested, forming a small smile on his face.

"Eh?"

"Just to prepare you for the near future." He replied.

"Father!" Aoi hushed. "They're still young, don't expect them to do _it_."

"I'm not expecting them to do _it_," He assured her whilst Aoi pouted. "I just want Mikan-chan to be prepared for their marriage. After all, married couple sleep together in one room and roof."

"But from the sound of your voice, it seems that you want them to do _it_." Aoi said defensively, making Ioran sweat-drop.

"I already told you that it's just a preparation!"

"Fine then." Aoi said in defeat.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mikan asked, innocently. "What does _it_ mean?" Sure, she's an assassin but she doesn't mean she's supposed to know those kind of perverted things are.

"Mikan-chan is so dense." Aoi squealed in joy, giggling as she fidgets on her spot.

"Excuse me?" asked Mikan as she raised her brow.

"So dimwit is finally here." Came a voice from behind, making both Mikan and Aoi follow it. It was Natsume, he stood in front of them wearing his pyjama's.

"Natsume," Ioran called, getting Natsume's attention. "Mikan will be staying at your room, got that?"

Natsume smirked at his father's statement, making Mikan cringe on her spot, "Sure thing, Pops." He glanced at the brunette, checking what kind of reaction she'll make. He was often amused by her actions much to the girl's annoyance. While following the raven-haired boy to his room, she kept on glaring at his back.

It's been a long time since Mikan last went to a boy's room. Natsume's room was ordinary just like the rest teenager boys would have. His scent filled the room, making Mikan's nose cringe. Every basic thing needed by a young boy would be found inside the room such as a bookshelf, desktop, sports magazine, little collectibles and many more. Compared to her room, this room is more spacious and neat.

He looked at the brunette, "You're going to sleep on the floor."

Mikan's face turned to a scowl, making Natsume much more amused, "For your information, I'm a guest in your household. I should be the one sleeping on the bed," She pointed her finger on the bed. "While you should be on the floor."

Natsume scoffed and looked at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he's hearing from the brunette's mouth. Mikan sat on the edge of the bed, entertained with Natsume's expression.

He pinned the girl down on his bed and took hold of her arms. Mikan pushed him as much force she could muster but he was too strong for her. "If you're sleeping on the bed, I'll be joining you." He caged her with his arms, making the brunette more flustered than before. When Mikan found the opportunity to escape from his grasp, she quickly punched his jaw, making him moan in pain.

"Are you nuts? There's no way I'm going to sleep with you!" She shouted as she wrapped herself with her arms in a protective manner.

* * *

After thirty minutes of struggling, Mikan decided to give in and let the boy sleep with her with the condition that a pillow should be between them. The young brunette, who was using the boy's pillow, could smell his pleasant smell on it. She took another whiff at it. When she realized that she was enjoying the smell, she slapped herself on the cheeks.

"Quit moving around," The boy hissed as he covered his head with a pillow. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

"Well, you forced me to sleep with you and this is what you'll get." She said as she kicked Natsume's back, making him fall off from the bed.

A loud thump was heard from upstairs which made Aoi giggle to herself. She was currently in the lounge with her father, watching some DVDs her father brought.

"Hey Dad," Aoi called as she gobble some popcorn. "Did you hear that?"

Her father smiled at her and gave her a flick on the forehead, "Yup."

Back at the two individuals who're throwing pillows at one another, Mikan was panting madly whilst Natsume tried catching up with his normal breathing pace.

"Stupid girl!" He shouted loudly as he pulled the girl down to the floor which made another loud thud.

"Dad, are they doing _it_?" Aoi whispered.

"Maybe." Ioran replied as he gave out a snicker.

"Let's go check them." Aoi suggested as she rose from the couch, making her father follow her.

"Get off me, Hyuuga!" cried Mikan as she pushed the boy away.

"I won't until you kneel down and say sorry to me." The boy stated as he lightly pulled the girl's hair, making Mikan moan.

"I will never do that!" She barked as she tried to get away from the raven-haired boy.

He flashed an arrogant smile, making Mikan much more annoyed. They didn't realize that their position is quite vulgar, Natsume is on the top of Mikan and he was clutching to her clothes tightly as if he's tearing it apart.

Suddenly the bedroom's lights went on, Mikan and Natsume turned to the door and saw both father and daughter gawking at the sight of them. Their mouths are wide open and their eyes showed a shock expression.

"Natsume-nii, I know you're eager to do _it_ but you're still young. So please do it when you're in the right age, right dad?" Aoi said as she turned to her father, waiting for a back-up at her statement.

"Well," Ioran started. "I don't really mind since if Mikan got pregnant, I'll have a grandson and I've always wanted one so it's okay for me."

"You're so unbearable!" Aoi cried at her father's answer.

"But I do really want to have a grandson." Ioran said defensively, folding his arms.

"Could you please leave us alone?" Natsume asked, annoyed at the two.

"If you're going to have a baby, make sure that it's a boy. I really do like to have a grandson rather a granddaughter though." Ioran stated, making Natsume roll his eyes at him.

"Dad, I won't allow them to do _it_ until they came of age. It's inappropriate!" Aoi said with full force.

"What is it with you with _it_? Do _it_. Don't do _it_. Are you obsess with _it_'s?" Ioran asked which made Aoi recoiled.

"Am not!" She said defensively.

Soon the two of them started to argue in front of Mikan and Natsume. The raven-haired boy rose from his spot and pushed the two out of his room. He slammed the door at their faces and locked it.

"Annoying…" He mumbled.

"Your family is quite lively, aren't they?" She asked, chuckling. She went back to the bed and fixed her spot.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Natsume said as he turned off the lights and went back to his bed.

* * *

The very next day—Saturday—to be exact, Mikan finally woke up from her slumber. She glanced at the person beside her who seems to be still sleeping. The brunette stared at him for a moment, checking his manly features out. It always slips her mind that Natsume is actually a gorgeous guy, she always notices how handsome he looks whenever she's motionless.

She felt her cheeks turning warm and continued to stare at him more.

"Stop. Looking. At. Me." He suddenly spoke, making the brunette jump from shock.

"I'm not looking at you! I was just—"

"Liar." He teased her which made the girl's vein twitch.

Mikan rose from the bed and walked towards the door, "I'm going downstairs to grab a bite, are you coming?"

Natsume stared at her for a moment and said, "Maybe later." Then he covered himself with his blanket, trying to avoid Mikan's gaze at him. Mikan, on the other hand, turned the doorknob and went out. After a couple of seconds—when Natsume was sure that she went out—he removed his blanket and stared at the door.

Downstairs, when Mikan walked to the kitchen, she found Aoi preparing the dishes on the table. _She's young but she's responsible when it comes to chores unlike me_, Mikan thought.

"Oh, Mikan-san," Aoi greeted as she saw the girl. "Good morning."

"No need for honorific please," Mikan said, giving out a light laughter. "Mikan will do just fine."

"I shouldn't," Aoi said. "In the future, you'll be my sister-in-law."

Mikan laughed at her answer but deep inside she was really disappointed. Aoi noticed the brunette's change of expression after she gave out her reply.

"I can call you Mikan-chan, if you want." She said, smiling.

"That's better." Mikan said.

"Let's eat," Aoi said as she gestured Mikan to sit, Mikan kindly accepted her offer and sat down. The dining table was covered with a dainty orange cloth with yellow stripes on the edges. It gave off a warm atmosphere in the room but it wasn't enough to touch the brunette's firm heart.

After a few seconds, Natsume finally went down and took a seat beside the auburn-haired woman. He tapped his fingers against the table, waiting for Aoi to bring the food.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked.

"Grilled sandwich and hot cocoa!" His sister replied as she placed the meal and drinks in front of the two. When she finally noticed that they're sitting beside each other. "You two really look like a couple." She exclaimed with a happy expression carved on her face.

"Nonsense!" The two replied in unison with pink strands on their cheeks. They both looked at each other, then they laughed making Aoi smile.

* * *

And so, in that very night, both of them aren't fighting anymore. A pillow is still between them but they're comfortable. Both of them are facing different sides to avoid the awkwardness.

_11:55pm_

"Mikan…" He called softly. It was his first time calling her name which made Mikan surprised but she decided to shrug it off.

"Mmm?"

"Why are you wearing glasses? You don't look good on them."

"I can't see without my glasses." She lied. In truth, wearing those glasses is part of her disguise to avoid any suspicion on her.

"Why don't you use contact lens?" He asked as he turned to her back, making Mikan's heart jump a beat.

"I… don't want to." She replied.

"You'll look beautiful without your glasses, I'm sure," He said as reached his hands out to his hair which made Mikan flinch on her spot. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Stop hiding behind those glasses."

"Shut up, Hyuuga. I'm trying to sleep here." She replied, flustered.

After that, both of them didn't talk and soon they started to doze off.

* * *

When Sunday was coming to an end, Mikan finally left the Hyuuga residence with a smile etched on her face. With the conversation last night, she felt that she grew closer to the boy, which made her think that they're on good terms at last.

Back to her house, she was greeted warmly by her mother who gave her a hug when she saw her daughter coming home again.

"How's your weekend?" Yuka asked, waiting for her daughter's reply.

Mikan's lips formed a smile, "It's nice and I think we're going to get along just fine."

With Mikan's answer, Yuka smiled and felt joy in her heart.

When Mikan walked inside her room, she placed her bag on the floor and laid herself on her bed. She missed her room's scent—it was really different from the boy's room. She hugged her pillow and thought of last night's events which made her blush.

_Dring.. Dring.. Dring.._

"Hello?" Mikan said as she answered her cell phone.

"Fallen Angel…"

"Yes?" She replied with a stern tone.

"You have a mission."

"What is it this time?"

"A certain assassin's existence is dangerous to our organization," The voice spoke, making Mikan raise a brow. "I want you to kill _him_."

"Assassin? Who?" She asked.

"He's infamous just like you," The voice said. "His very existence is threatening our organization. I have to warn you, he's skilled and he's an alice as well like you."

"What is his name?" She asked, curious at the assassin's alias.

"Black Cat."

"He's a guy?" She asked, waiting for a reply.

"Yes," The voice replied. "Find out his identity and finish him off."

"Hai." The girl answered.

Then thus, the conversation has finally ended.

Back at the Hyuuga's residence—in Natsume's room—he was thinking of the things he said to the brunette. He found it embarrassing but he didn't regret saying it to her.

"_You'll look beautiful without your glasses, I'm sure," He said as reached his hands out to his hair which made Mikan flinch on her spot. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Stop hiding behind those glasses."_

He tightly shut his eyes and tried to think of another thought to keep his mind off from the brunette.

_Dring... Dring... Dring..._

"Hn?" He muttered as he answered the call from his cell phone.

"Black Cat, we have an important mission for you."

"Spill it out."

"We need you to silence somebody who's dangerous to our organization."

"Who's that person?"

"Fallen Angel." The voice replied.

"A woman?"

"Yes."

"Interesting," The fire caster replied, interested on the assassin whom he is about to kill. "It'll be fun."

"Take caution around her, she's an alice just like you," The voice spoke. "She's a formidable weapon from the other group."

"How can I find her?" The raven-haired boy asked.

"I'll place some spies to the other group and we'll let you know."

"Tch. Whatever." Natsume replied.

Then the caller hanged up the phone.

**To Be Continued**


	6. 6

**[REVISED]**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Crossing Boundaries**

* * *

**I Just Didn't Know**

They're close to one other—_too close_—but when will they realize that their prey is one another? This is a tale of two unlikely heroes who're obviously meant to be and will be tackling a bunch of obstacles for their love. Can love surpass identities? Can love change a cruel man's heart? Can love put an end to the endless cycle of fighting? Will love triumph?

At school, Mikan has noticed the worried look on Hotaru's expression. She could feel in her guts that there's something wrong with her friend. She bit her lower lip and started to make a move.

"Hey Hotaru," She called as her friend turned to her. "What's wrong?"

"Ruka... He... He's acting weird lately." The skinny black-haired girl replied with a tone of worry in her voice. She kept playing with her fingers as she looked away from her friend.

"What do you mean?" The brunette asked, leaning her head onto her friend's.

"He's acting mushy around girls." Hotaru spoke, trying her best to hide the shades of pink appearing on her cheeks.

"So what are you worried about?" Mikan asked, raising one of her brows.

Her friend flinched, Mikan could see bits of sweat at her forehead. _She's going to deny it._ "I'm not worried about him!" Hotaru said defensively. _Mikan's right. _The shades of pink started to redden, almost making Mikan chuckle at her friend's expression. Obviously, her friend has a crush on the new student. She didn't mind it since in her own opinion, Hotaru deserves someone—_other than Mikan_. It's always been the two of them, it's time: to let someone enter their lives.

She continued to walk with her friend until the brunette bumped into someone she didn't expect to meet. _Luna Koizumi_. The infamous killer: Black Mist.

Mikan fixed her glasses and stared at her colleague. Hotaru felt the awkward tension but she didn't move backward nor forward, she stood beside her friend and held her ground.

"Sakura," Luna called, her hands crossed. Her eyes met Mikan's. _She's really pretty_, Mikan admitted, she just needs to fix her personality and she's good to go.

"Meet me in a while at _you-know-where_." She whispered softly then she left. Hotaru felt disturbed, she knew something big is bound to happen. She could feel it. _And so did the brunette_.

"Do continue where you left," Mikan insisted, she needed something to lift her thoughts off from Luna's words. She felt her stomach making summersaults as they continued to walk.

"Well, Ruka's acting mushy around girls," The purple-eyed girl said as she ran her fingers through the strands of her hair. "Except for me."

Mikan's lips form a small smile. She imagined scenery where Ruka and Hotaru are all lovey-dovey, whilst she's beside them drinking Iced Tea. She giggled at the thought of that. Suddenly, in her thoughts, a child—about five years old—came running towards her. The child's eyes were pure red like _someone's_. The child called her Mommy.

In a spurt of the moment, Mikan's thoughts vanished. The first thing that entered her mind was Natsume. She slapped herself mentally and heave out a sigh.

"Hotaru," The brunette called. "I need to go now. Luna's waiting. Bye!" Then without much further ado she left her friend alone, before she could even say a word.

Dark times are coming, the past is going to repeat itself. More countless lives will be killed and people would kill one another in order to survive. It happened once during the first Assassin World Battle, it might happen again.

At the back of the school, Luna Koizumi is leaning at a tree while her arms are folded. Her thoughts are about Mikan Sakura. Nobody could ever grasp what she feels for the brunette. She sometimes treats her either as an enemy or as an ally. Maybe, _just maybe_, that's how an assassin feels for their colleague. Her thoughts were cut off when Mikan appeared in her sight.

"What do you want to talk about?" Mikan asked.

"I heard you got a Class-A Mission from _Her_," Luna spoke. "What is it?"

"I've been ordered by _Her_ to kill a certain pest. It's giving so much trouble to the organization that they need to finish him off." Mikan informed, coolly.

"_She _trusts you so much, doesn't _she_? _She _favours you as well." Luna said with a tone of discomfort in her voice. Mikan could feel her throat going dry as she kept talking.

"Don't worry," Mikan insisted. "One day, _She_'s going to favour you than me. _She's _after all your..." She was about to continue when the school bell rang.

"Leave." Luna ordered as she swished her hand at her.

Mikan's throat went dry, she could feel it. She knew Luna feels helpless when it comes to this matter. After all, who wouldn't be frustrated when your _own_mother loves someone else than you? She turned around and silently left, leaving Luna with her thoughts.

* * *

As soon as Mikan opened the room's door, she saw a couple of students fooling around. She never liked her school, if it wasn't for Hotaru, she would have transfer to another. Some of the students made paper airplanes and threw it around whilst some were taking a nap. She looked at the room with a detest expression, getting one of her classmates' attention.

"Hey, look," He spoke as his friends stopped on what they're doing. They all turned to the brunette who didn't say a word and just passed them by. "It's the Idiot." Mikan never liked the class and the class never liked her as well, in other words, the feelings are mutual. The brunette decided to keep a low profile by ignoring the young boy's comment. However, this action peeved the boy more and perceived it as something of displeasure.

He pulled her hair which made the brunette stop on her tracks. He gave out a wicked laugh as his buddies kept on insisting to hurt her even more. Mikan wasn't in a good mood to overlook his foolish action. Her brown bangs covered her eyes.

"Why aren't you talking, Miss Idiot?" The boy spoke as his grip on her hair tighten more.

"Shut up." She softly said.

"Starting to fight back, aye? You really are stupid." He said as he leaned his head at her. She could feel his breath growing closer and closer, much to her dismay, his breath rinks of cigarettes.

"Could you get away from me?" She asked as she lightly pushed him away from her. "Your breath stinks." With her comment, the boy's friends laugh at the brunette's statement. The boy felt embarrassed and humiliated. In the corner of his eye, he could see some of their classmates controlling their laughter.

"Quiet!" He shouted as he slammed her to the table, making everything silent. The brunette didn't say a thing, she experienced more painful situations than this. Compare to her assassin missions, this pain is nothing.

She couldn't handle it anymore—not the pain, but her dignity. She took hold of his arms and twisted it roughly. The young boy's expression was unforgettable as he felt the pain. He could feel his bones broken to pieces, in just a matter of seconds, his skin turned purple. He falls to the ground as he screamed in pain.

The door opened widely, revealing a shocked Natsume, a scared Ruka, a worried Hotaru and a smiling Luna. They didn't know what exactly happened, after all, they only saw when the boy fell down already. Natsume's eyes turned to the brunette who was busy looking down on the boy's body. Out of annoyance, she flipped her hair back and removed her glasses. She couldn't hold it any longer.

Luna has always loved how dark the other Mikan's personality is. It's like a different person for her, she loved that side best. For many years being with her, she knew how dangerous to taunt Mikan when she's in her other persona.

The brunette's brown eyes watched the boy lying on the floor, whimpering in pain. Nobody dared to help him, they somehow felt a premonition that if they did, their asses will be kicked.

"I'm s-sorry!" The boy moaned as he curled up into a ball. His demise made Mikan's assassin senses tingle in excitement and delight. She was ready to lay another punch at the guy's nose, hoping it'll bleed more. But on the midway of the attack, her fist was stopped by none other than Natsume Hyuuga himself.

"Get a hold of yourself." He said, bringing back Mikan's normal self. She finally realized what she has done. She looked into his crimson eyes and glanced back at the kid who was still whimpering and shivering in fright. In the corner of her eye, she could see everyone's reactions to her outburst. The last few minutes' events sank into her mind. _She blew it up_.

_Damn_.

* * *

It's been a week since the fight commenced; a lot of people were gossiping about it, some even added more _juicy _details to add more heat. Some said that the poor boy was thrown off to the wall whilst some stated that Mikan Sakura secretly tasted drugs.

"I'm such an idiot." The brunette grunted as she buried her head in her hands. Everywhere she went, all eyes were on her. There was not a day that anybody spared her a moment of privacy and comfort. The safest place she could ever be is in the library where only a few people would go to.

"Well, since you noticed that fact, it makes you less of an idiot." Hotaru replied flatly as she turned another page of the book she was reading.

It was normal for Hotaru to _hide_ how much she cared for the brunette.

"Hotaru, I—" Her words were cut off with the vibration of her phone inside her pockets. She rummaged in her knapsack and took her phone out.

_You got one new mail!_

Read – Delete

From: Unidentified Number

Mission: go to Angel's Love club, find the owner named Mister Smith and kill him.

"Hotaru," She called as she placed her phone back inside her bag. "I'm cutting classes." She rose from her seat and walked out of the room.

Hotaru felt a heavy feeling throbbing inside her chest. She hated it. _She didn't like it one bit._ She got a feeling that this is the last time she'll ever see her friend. _She didn't like it one bit at all._

Something is going on and somebody has to know.

* * *

_Natsume's perspective_

I'm an assassin—_note, a killer_—not some bodyguard to protect a little nobody. Well, let me correct myself; he's not a nobody, he's a _somebody_. Not only he owns the largest club in the city but also he had illegal dealings around the globe for nuclear weapons.

Groveth Smith. The stinking two-faced, fat, old man you'll ever meet. He smells worse than rotten trash, he stinks like a dead rat's baby's rotten food in its rotten stomach (whatever that is). I could never forget the first day I ever met him, his breath rinks of cigarette butts and the worst part is: he didn't stop talking. As long as keeps on funding the organization, I won't complain. At least, not directly though.

When I arrived in front of the club, I noticed the door was slightly open, making me suspect something has already begun. I charged inside but stayed silent as a viper.

"Please," I heard Groveth's voice shaking from fear. "Spare my life!"

I followed his voice and found every of his bodyguard down on the floor, bleeding badly and unconscious. I didn't mind whether they were still alive or dead, their current situation made me speculate that the opposite organization sent a powerful one to annihilate the pig.

I've observed her from head to toe. She was obviously a female, with her petite structure and many other feminine features. Her brown hair was tied up into a bun and a black veil is covering half of her face, making me uncertain on her identity. Is she the _Black Mist_ that everyone in my group was talking about?

"Silence," She said as she pointed her dagger at his throat.

I could see Groveth Smith leaking in his pants out of fright, just the sight of it made me pity him and at the same time, laugh at him. I should put an end to his misery now.

I stepped out of the shadows, taking the girl's attention full-blown to me. Through the holes of my mask, I could see her eyes widening.

"You're Black Cat." She hissed as she kicked Groveth off and turned around at me.

Inside my mask, I couldn't help but smirk at her remark. "Looks like you know me," Pause. "Too bad you're not going to see the light of tomorrow."

"Very funny, Pussy." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Who are you?" I asked.

Beneath her veil, I could see her grinning evilly. "Fallen Angel." There was a long pause between the two of us. _She's the one_, I thought, _the one I have to slay_.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
